The invention relates to a ball joint for a device used for accelerating jaw growth, having a ball-joint head and an associated ball-joint socket that are fastened to the ends of a spring bar and to retaining elements connected to the teeth of the upper jaw and/or lower jaw.
Such a device for accelerating jaw growth having ball joints is known (DE 19844005 AI). In this known device, the ball-joint sockets are firmly connected to the spring bar and the ball-joint heads are firmly connected to the retaining elements on the teeth. For this reason it is difficult to use this device and to place it fittingly in the mouth of the patient. Further, complete spring bars of various strengths corresponding to the forces provided and, additionally, of unequal lengths must be kept with ball-joint sockets so that they can be employed as needed.